Reborn
by Hey this is crazy pants
Summary: *It had been a year since Allison and Emma learned about everafters. They moved to fairyport landing to solve mysteries but thethey didn't know of the group rising from the ashes THE SCARLET HAND REBORN*
1. The prologue

*It had been a year since Allison and Emma learned about everafters. They moved to fairyport landing to solve mysteries but thethey didn't know of the group rising from the ashes

 **THE SCARLET HAND REBORN** *

Ally had been pretty angry with her parents for keeping a huge secret from her and she found out they were moving to ferryport landing she had just started getting good grades was making friends and had a boyfriend name Parker. But she moved anyways they had a welcome home party with a bunch of everafters,Mayor white (Snow white) and her husband Charming with their kids came and so did ,Red,Baba yaga,Bunny (Evil queen) and so many other Everafters Ally just sat in the corner with her knees tucked inwards towards her body and hoped nobody saw her."Hey you're Ally Goodfellow fairy princess heir to faire right?" a boy Ally's age asked "Yup and who are you?" She asked. The boy was very handsome he had pale skin fierce blue eyes and blonde hair. "I'm Willam charming jr."

He smirked. She got up and said "Oh so you're a prince right?" "Yup and you're a fairy girl princess Blondie"he smirked again."Ok I see ya later Charming"she smiled "Bye Blondie" He said as she walked away smiling.

 _This was a prologue. Hope you enjoyed I don't own the sisters Grimm._


	2. Wait what?

**A.N/OK so i'm back this is going to be longer I promise anywho enjoy! I do not own the sisters grimm**

 **Present day.**

 **"Ally come down for breakfast!"Sabrina called. "Coming!"I yelled back I walked down the stairs and right when I got to the bottom of the stairs the door bell rang "Ugh I'll get it" I said I opened the door and there stood my best friend "Hey Charming what up"I said "Ugh really Ally thats my dad's name just call me Wiiliam or will or junior"he said "Nope sorry" I smirked "Ally who was that?" Puck asked turning the corner "Oh its you.."puck stared daggers at william,my dad didn't like me being friends with a boy."Anyway what do you want Charming?" I asked "I came to walk you to school, Princess."he said "Oh! Well Okay let me grab some toast then we'll leave." I said. I had forgotten what time it was William would pick me up and we would walk to school together. "Ready!" I said "Bye Mom bye dad love you!" "Ally remember to pick up your sister after school"My mom yelled "Okay bye!"I said running after William."Ugh" I sighed "What's up princess?"William asked "Oh nothing just every girl in our school states daggers at me because we're best friends!"I said "Why would they do that?" William asked."Really Charming hmm maybe cause your the cutest guy at school and girls don't like me being so close to you."I said "You think I cute?"he smirked "No but I mean your parents are prince charming and snow white the farest in the lands"I said trying to hide my blush. I mean I wasn't unattractive I had mom's golden locks and her cheekbones but I had my dad's emerald eyes. "Shoot we're going to be late!" William said "No we aren't Charmimg" I smiled "What do you mea-" but before he could answer I picked up the 15 year old by the arm and flew towards school "AHHH Ally put me down!" He yelled "Okay" I shrugged then I dropped him in mid air but before he hit the ground I grabbed his hand and flew him to school when we reached the ground he punched me in the shoulder "That wasn't nice princess!" He said but I couldn't stop laughing "You were so scared!" I giggled "Come on Princess we're going to be late." he grabbed my hand and ran towards Ferryport landing high school. When we entered I was getting glares from many girls."Wiiliam!" Said a high pitched annoying voice ugh and I knew what it belonged to-"Hey Maci."" William said rubbing the back of his neck "What are you doing with Her." She pointed her finger at me angrily. Maci was the most popular girl at school and she really liked William but he turned her Down Everytime."Um..I walked to school with her" he said back "You'd pick her over me!" She snapped she turned to me and said "This isn't over Brat." "Sounds good Maci let's see what you can do." I smirked and with a glare she walked away. "Hey Charming my phone is ringing I'll catch up with you"I said "Sounds good princess" he smirked heading off to class "hello" I said but it went straight to a message " hey Ally it's Mom I just wanted to tell you that there could be a group called Scarlett hand Reborn running around and I just wanted you to be safe I will answer my questions once we're at home please tell William this okay? Love you". Who is this Scarlett hand reborn? I ran to first period which I have with William he is already chatting with someone when I get there " why where you late?" asked "Sorry I got a important phone call from my mom."I said walking to my seat. The whole time I was at math class I wasn't listening I was thinking about the group. Who are they? After math I have history with ( Belle from beauty and the beast) I didn't have this class with William but I do have with Maci "Morning ." I smile "Good morning Ally." smiled back. I walk to my seat getting daggers from all the girls in my class but mostly from Maci so I smile and keep walking "Ally?" called "Yes?" I call back "Could you stay after class for 5 minutes?" She asked "Yes ma'am."I said. After everyone left I walk up to 's desk "Yes?"I asked "Why don't you have any girl friends you just have William?"she asked "Umm..Because every girl hates my guts because I'm friends with him." I said "Oh okay that's all bye Ally!"She calls as I walk out the door to find William then go to lunch "Hey Charming." I smirked sliding next to his locker "Hello Princess ready for some lunch?" He asked "Oh wait my mom said that there is a group running around called the Scarlett hand Reborn." I whispered "My parent will explain more when we get home." "Wait...I have to come to your house with your dad there? He asked panicking " He won't hurt you now let's go to lunch!" I said after lunch the school went pretty slow and since Charming and I have the last class together we just meet up and walk home together. When we were far from anyone I asked "You ready?" "For what?' he asked back "This." I smirked and with that I grabbed his hand and flew to my house "Ally!" my dad yelled when I go there "Why are you flying him places?" "Dad take a chill pill William is my friend okay? He is the only friend I have!" I yelled "Then why don't you hang with girls?" Pick asked "They all hate my because I'm friends with Charming!" I said "Then Why are you friends with William!?" He yelled "Because..I just am okay!" I yelled "I wish I didn't have a dad who was an overprotective Peter pan!" Oh no I shouldn't have said that "What did you say!?" Puck said as he grabbed William by the arm and flew him in the air.I couldn't let my dad hurt William so I flew after him."Dad,Put him down please!" I cried "Why should I Ally!"he yelled "You have no other friends besides Charming here and I don't like you dating a charming!" "We are not DATING dad and I like charming as my best friend and wouldn't trade him for anything, . "I yelled. My dad cursed under his breath a slowly put William on the ground "Now excuse us but we are going to speak to mom then going to charming's house"I said with a huff and walked inside "Hi Ally how was school?" Sabrina asked "Fine."I said grumpily while William mouthed I have a heated fight with my dad. "Okay then so who are the Scarlett hand reborn?" I asked. "Well long ago there were two sisters who was supposed to save the world from a group called the Scarlett hand the oldest didn't believe she could but with some motivation from loved ones she defeated the Scarlett hand's master and saved the world,so we think that the Scarlett hand reborn is a new group following in the old group's footsteps." Sabrina said "Wait who were the sisters?"William asked. "Umm well their names were the Sabrina and Daphne.."Sabrina answered "Wait defeated the master and saved the world?" I asked "Ya"my mom said. Dang...**

 **A.N/Emma will come next chapter**


End file.
